


Flower Of Her Kindred

by CourierNinetyTwo, Xekstrin



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Criminals, Bondage, F/F, Needles, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 17:23:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3298256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CourierNinetyTwo/pseuds/CourierNinetyTwo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xekstrin/pseuds/Xekstrin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In an alternate universe where Yang and Ruby never went to Beacon, their love evolved into something dark and inescapable. Love's thorns bite deep and never really let go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flower Of Her Kindred

**Author's Note:**

> Set in xekstrin's Chained Rose universe, where Ruby and Yang never went to Beacon and found themselves working for Junior to survive. Warning for brief needleplay and blood near the end of the story. This is explicit incest as they're still half-sisters in this AU.

No one wanted to close Friday nights. It was when half the city came to blow off steam after a long week of work, and when a pitcher of beer didn’t take the edge off, they made a nuisance of themselves before getting kicked out. Doing the kicking was always fun, but Yang wasn’t out front playing bouncer. No, Junior had insisted she hassle the last Lien out of her overdue tabs and then stay after to clean up because they were two servers short. Prick.

Calloused fingers toyed with the jewelry tucked in the pocket of her trousers for the hundredth time that night, watching the bartender clear the last of the mugs off the counter. When they were gone, he was a free man, and she was supposed to mop up and polish so the morning crew wouldn’t pitch a fit. Yang had wanted an easy shift today, a little free time to get her head together, but at least she had the fragile chains in her pocket to remind her that Ruby would be back soon enough.

The bartender gave an absent wave, leaving her with an empty club and a dirty rag. Biting back a growl of frustration, Yang picked up the spray bottle of cleaner and spritzed it down the length of the counter, starting to wipe away rings of condensation and grease from the cheap food the club served. It was drunk-proof, or so the boss said.

Ruby hadn’t meant to keep her sister waiting for too long, but Junior always pitched a fit when she parked near the bar. He insisted she was taking up valuable customer space when she did it. All in all, Ruby found it reasonable, if a bit unnecessary during off hours. Still, she’d rather not go through the hassle of explaining to Junior why he found one of her projects in his backyard again.

The way he acted, you wouldn’t think it was technically  _her_  backyard too.

Anyway, there was a parking garage nearby, and Junior always covered the annual fees for all her cars, so the extra twenty minutes it took to walk home every night evened out. The music was already shut off for the night by the time she used her key to slide in through the back entrance, past their storage rooms and into the main club area. She spotted Yang immediately, and almost laughed to see her mopping up with a huge scowl on her face. Whatever Yang had done to deserve closing duty, she obviously didn’t find it a just punishment.

Whoever had eaten two baskets of triple-hot wings on the far end of the counter and left a fantastic fucking mess was on Yang’s list for the next year, if she ever caught them doing it again. The last congealed drops of sauce had just been scrubbed clean, staining the rag orange, when faint footsteps snapped her attention upward.

Despite her mood, the frustration that had burned low in her gut for most of the evening, Yang’s expression immediately burst into a smile at the sight of familiar silver eyes, the bright red locks shot through with black strands. Tossing the rag into the sink, she made sure her hands were clean before shoving one back into her pocket, fingers catching on the metallic prize hidden there.

"Hey, Ruby." Leaning back against the bar, Yang rapped the knuckles of her other hand on the hard counter. "I would have paid to go out with you tonight. Junior has had a stick up his ass all day."

Reclining against the bar at Yang’s side, Ruby just smiled at the floor and rubbed the back of her neck. “I dunno, I thought it was pretty boring,” she said. Her foot tapped out an idle rhythm on the floor, excess energy always seeking a way to leak out. Willing herself to be still, it took her a moment to gather her concentration up again to add, “It was just like babysitting. Some old guy who was a little too paranoid. But I guess that just means easy money, or something.”

That fact held little appeal to her, given that she spent most of the day bored out of her skull, but Yang was always hungry for money. Not desperate for it, or blinded by it, but it hovered in the back of her mind like a ghost. Ruby could feel it every time she watched Yang sit at their dining room table at night and crunch over their budget for the month.

Even now that working for Junior took care of them — gave them almost more money than they knew what to do with — Yang still crunched those numbers every other week like they were still teenagers, hoarding away the excess in their savings account. _For a rainy day_ , she would say each time she deposited the check. Yang was always scared of the possibility of rainy days. Lack of stability when they were growing up might have contributed to Yang’s lingering stress over it as an adult, but Ruby didn’t feel the same sense of security that material wealth gave her sister. Maybe it was an older sibling thing.

"That’s the best kind to get.” Yang said absently. “A lot less trouble."

The piece was still gripped in her pocket, one edge of the metal pointed almost enough to cut, had cost a pretty penny, but she couldn’t help but buy the best when it was a present for Ruby. It was a custom design, one she’d spent weeks figuring out before having it made; she didn’t have the same knack for design, preferring things straight forward and practical, but hoped the work put into this would show.

"I, uh, I got you something." Drawing the decoration out of her pocket, an equal-armed cross of silver was attached to two finely woven chains, coming together to a silken rose pin, the petals crafted so well they almost looked real, blooming crimson. The red stood out from the black of Yang’s gloved palm, cradled in the nest of metal. "I was thinking of you, I thought you’d like it."

Clearing her throat, Yang cursed the touch of anxiety threatening to boil over in her gut. She always felt a bit nervous about giving Ruby presents on the off-chance it would be assumed she was buying affection, the kind they only shared behind closed doors, but still, this had felt important. “I could show you how to put it on, if you want.”

Ruby’s eyes lit up at the gift, attention immediately drawn to the intricate, minute details. Utterly absorbed, she didn’t answer Yang at first, squealing lightly under her breath as she took it out of Yang’s hands and held it in her own, running her finger along one of the silver chains.

"It’s so  _pretty_ ,” she said, twisting in place. She took off her gloves to get a better feel for the craftsmanship, wrapping the chain around her fingers and delicately tracing the outline of the sturdy metal rose. It was lifelike, fooling her until she touched it, felt the unyielding strength behind the deceptively delicate design. The only way it could have been better is if there was some way to weld a gun barrel to it.

Standing up straight, she held it back out to Yang again, flatly ordering, “Put it on me.”

The split second of fear — that Ruby wouldn’t like the gift, would find some flaw in the design — vanished in an instant, replaced with Yang’s broad grin. An excited tremor went through her fingers like a jolt of lightning as she took the decoration back, turning it over to find and open the pin on the back of the cross.

"It goes on your jacket," she said, thumb smoothing out one of Ruby’s lapels before her fingers slid underneath the confines of the black coat, affixing the clip of the cross so it wouldn’t budge. Caught between the dress shirt and the dark fabric, Yang could only feel heat, blinking past the momentary distraction. Once it was locked in place, Yang’s hand slid out of the jacket, turning her attention to the rose.

She opened the pin and fed it through the knot of the tie, holding back a brief wince when the sharp tip bit into the swell of one finger. Ignoring the speck of blood on her hand, almost too small to be called a drop, it clicked back together. Set the flower at the base of Ruby’s throat, petals flared out towards the edge of her shirt collar. With the chains draping in a curve from neck to breast, the decoration stood out, but its colors blended in with her hair, the bright red of skirt ruffle and stockings.

"You look great." Yang swallowed past a dry patch on the back of her tongue, realizing her eyes had been firmly focused on Ruby’s chest. "What do you think?"

Ruby put her fingers to the base of her throat, feeling the rigid edges of metal flower petals against her bare skin. It was cold, but reassuring.

"I love it," she said. Her arms wrapped around Yang’s neck, pulling her down to smash a kiss against her lips, too excited to be gentle. Parting only to take a half-step back, she hopped up onto one of the bar stools, still not letting go of Yang. This time, when she pulled her down for another kiss, there wasn’t as much distance to break. "I love you."

Need ignited in Yang’s blood, a low sound drawn out from her throat by the second kiss. Hearing those words never failed to arouse sparks of affection, chased by a hunger that settled low in her gut. Sure, fire licked her skin when she got worked up, but it was nothing compared to the warmth of Ruby’s mouth against hers, hard and insistent.

"I love you too." The curved edge of the barstool met her thighs as she claimed yet another kiss, teeth scraping the swell of Ruby’s lower lip. Yang always tried not to be too rough, but the sudden impact and energy between them was hard to resist. "Want to wreck Junior’s nice counters?"

Ruby twisted her lips, frowning in confusion for a moment. “Wreck Junior’s nice—?” she mumbled in between another kiss, trying to focus while Yang’s hands found her hips. Then the penny dropped. “—Oh!… _Ohhhhh_.”

Twisting around in her chair, Ruby gave the bar a suspicious once over.

"Yang, that’s gross. People spit on that." She freed one hand from around Yang to prove her point, pressing it flat on the counter to demonstrate how the skin of her palm peeled off the surface. "It’s damp and sticky."

Yang’s teeth flashed in a barely restrained growl. “I just spent an hour polishing that damn thing, that’s why it’s damp. Junior shouldn’t be giving me cleaning duty when he barely pays enough for kneecapping.”

Anger fading fast — she couldn’t stay mad with Ruby so close, roughened fingers toying with the hem of her dark jacket before slipping back beneath it — Yang tugged the dress shirt out of Ruby’s skirt, seeking bare skin hidden underneath. “Not gonna indulge me after a long night?”

Even if Ruby refused, Yang knew she didn’t have the will to argue. When her sister wanted something,  _really_  wanted it, she’d move heaven and earth to make sure it happened. “I was thinking about you my whole shift.”

Ruby made a half hearted grumble deep in her throat, making a big show of looking away and huffing even as she twitched and squirmed under every exploring touch. “Okay, well, in  _that_  case…” Leaning forward again, she yanked Yang’s face close to pepper her cheeks with kisses. She kept it up, wrapping her legs around her sister’s waist so that she couldn’t escape, and not stopping until Yang had started to laugh. “Since you worked so hard today, we can have a little fun together to make it all better.”

She locked her legs together by the ankles behind Yang’s back, squeezing the other woman as close to her as she could so that she got the message across.

Yang knew she was being jerked around, but that laugh and every playful smile only revved her up more, not to mention the press of Ruby’s boots angled just so to keep her in place. Fingers traced along the band of the skirt from back to front, as if toying with the idea of delving right beneath it.

"Keep your jacket on." A few inches down and she was pushing red ruffles out of the way, searching until her fingertips found Ruby’s stockings, drawing a line up from one knee up between both thighs where the opaque fabric was stretched taut. Yang knew they were both raring to go, but that didn’t mean there weren’t options. "You want it right here? Or you want to sit up on the counter and I’ll get on my knees?"

Suddenly faced with two equally appealing choices, Ruby froze, her cheeks turning scarlet. Instead of responding, she slumped against Yang, busying her face against the curve of her neck and making a small, keening noise.

"I—I dunno, I mean…I mean I do live right upstairs. Like the stairs are right there."

But Yang was right here. She took Yang’s hand and slid it over the fabric of her stockings, at the crease between her torso and thigh. “…Here. Here here here. Please,” she added as an afterthought, other hand dragging down the low neckline of Yang’s shirt.

Yang always kept the first few buttons undone, cleavage always on display for wandering eyes, so it wasn’t much work to get more fiddled off. Ruby’s hands, lightning fast, tugged off Yang’s red scarf and primly placed it around her own neck before her mouth quirked in a toothy grin, daring for something to be said about it.

Yang hadn’t quite recovered from the quick pressure of teeth on her throat when the scarf was swiped, covering Ruby in yet another layer of red, but it was hard to focus on keeping her own clothes on with the warmth radiating through the stockings, trembling thighs on either side.

"Are you going to try and steal my whole suit by the end of the night?" Yang teased, making contact with her leather-clad palm right where Ruby wanted it the most, but just long enough for a bit of friction before the touch was denied once more. "I know a place my belt could go if you’re gonna play that way."

Claiming Ruby’s mouth with a firm kiss, that same hand slipped past the stockings, feeling the fabric catch around her wrist. As soon as her fingers brushed soft curls, Yang was seeking beneath them, a moan working its way past a tightened jaw when she finally made contact with bare, wanton heat. “Damn, Ruby.”

"Oh, how scary," Ruby said, dipping her fingers into the cup of Yang’s bra and pulling one breast free. She squeezed, the flesh spilling out from outside the grasp of her palm. "You know, I’d take the belting threats a lot more seriously if you ever followed—" a small noise broke her words, a hiccup of shock at the first press of fingers against her. "F-followed through—"

Her back arched, grip tightening on Yang as she tilted her head back. Another hand went to the back of Yang’s skull, pulling her down to her exposed neck and guiding to where she wanted to be kissed next.

The belt was the last thing on Yang’s mind as she made a trail of hungry, open-mouthed kisses down Ruby’s throat. She let out a sharp gasp, caught between the hand at her breasts and the other with a leading grip on her head, caught in heavy strands of gold. No matter how deeply she fantasized in idle hours, it was nothing like the real thing.

"You know I’d rather give you this." Knuckles parting Ruby’s folds, becoming more slick by the second, Yang stroked from entrance to clit before starting to circle the small bud with her thumb. With her face buried in the juncture between shoulder and neck, she murmured, "Never want to hurt you."

Ruby ached to be touched more, to feel the full weight of Yang’s naked body on top of hers. There was just so much of her to have; to be restricted by clothes seemed impossibly unfair. Though, to be honest, even when they had all the time in the world, it felt unfair. There was no way she could ever love Yang enough, no amount of time together that could be satisfactory for times they had to spend apart.

She wished she knew how to tell Yang that. The words never fit.

Instead, she bit her again, feeling how Yang’s aura soaked it right up. Each time she hurt Yang, she knew it would feel like a spark of energy flaring to life inside her body. Or at least that’s how Yang described it. Even if it hurt, the pain felt good. And anyway, Ruby would never cause any real damage.

Unless, you know, she like, asked for that.

She felt the seam of her stockings rip before she heard it, a low  _krrrrt_  that made Yang pause, thumb pressed firmly against her clit.

"Don’t worry, don’t worry," Ruby said under her breath, stroking the top of Yang’s head. When Yang still seemed ready to stop in order to apologize, she took matters into her own hands and reached between them. Taking a fistful of fabric, she ripped the stockings wider. "There. Now keep going."

Yang’s first instinct was always to worry, to protect, but Ruby’s teeth scraping her skin, daring to bite down, sent a pulse through her like an electric shock. There was no bitter sting, though, only a deep-set ache and lightning brewing in her blood, the instinctive prayer for Ruby to do it over and over.

It was only fair to give as much as she took, accepting the blatant invitation — just the sound of stockings being shredded was like glass being shattered, dark and satisfying — and Yang’s thumb stayed centered on Ruby’s clit, fingers shifting lower to find her entrance, one immediately thrusting forward into tight heat.

"I won’t. I won’t worry." Breathless, her other hand was wandering now, forcing its way under the tight front panel of the jacket and under Ruby’s dress shirt, groping at each breast. Yang would have stripped those away, if it hadn’t meant taking the new rose off too. "Just tell me when you want more."

Ruby just sighed in pleasure against the top of Yang’s head, stroking along it with both hands as she jerked her hips forward, trying to bounce faster on Yang’s fingers. “Rgh—I want more—now. More.” Tightening her legs around Yang’s waist, she pulled her closer to get more friction. “Please, Yang, just don’t stop.”

Reaching down Yang’s back, she caught at her jacket and started pulling and tugging, trying to get a good grip and have her closer. It gave her relief as much as it caused tension, torture and rapture in alternating currents.

If Yang was in a different mood, feeling patient instead of starved, she might have made a joke about Ruby being greedy, but she was the one who moaned in relief at being given permission, risking a rougher squeeze with her wandering hand, the other working up to a harder rhythm. With two fingers inside, she could already feel it when Ruby clenched tight, swapping between the leather-clad grind of that palm and quick strokes with the thumb against her clit.

"Nothing could pull me away. Promise." Yang’s mouth met Ruby’s in a demanding kiss, more desire than technique, just as a third finger threatened to slip inside. "God, you feel so good."

Ruby couldn’t speak, couldn’t think. She groaned, openly at first before Yang muffled it with her own lips. Swallowing it, she kissed her back, too absorbed in the feeling to make any attempt to be artful or seductive. The tip of her tongue dragged along the roof of Yang’s mouth, clawing out her own space, to wrest control. Every so often Yang would let her breathe just long enough to kiss her eyelids or lick the sweat from her neck, enough to make Ruby whine before she came back to her lips.

Bracing her back against the bar counter, Ruby tried to draw Yang on top of her, but the angle was all wrong. Squished and nearly folded in half, she could only struggle and rock her hips, so wet she could feel it smear along her thighs when she pressed them together. At least, as close together as she could get them with an entire Yang between her legs.

"I’m close," was all she could whisper, hoarse and ragged.

There were plenty of things that Yang loved to hear in the heat of the moment, but Ruby’s whimper and that sort of confession on the very edge had to top the list. Another quick, messy kiss and it felt like being caught in her suit was making her burn up, wanting to strip away everything left between them for the sake of skin on skin, but that would mean stopping, and she wouldn’t dare quite yet.

"I got you." The words came out husky, low in Yang’s throat, keeping Ruby pinned against the counter as muscle flexed taut in her forearm with every thrust, driving her fingers deep and never letting up on the firm, fast strokes over Ruby’s clit. Her glove was going to be soaked through by the end of all this. "Let me feel you let go."

Climax hit Ruby sharply, uncoiling in her belly like a pit of snakes. Just hearing the way Yang’s voice edged on adulation when she said it might have been enough to make her hit her peak, if she hadn’t already been halfway there beforehand. With Yang’s thumb mercilessly stroking her off, she came almost embarrassingly fast. She moaned into Yang’s neck, from mindless pleasure and from the need to share it, to let Yang know she was giving everything to her, everything she asked for. Anything Yang wanted. Yang kept fucking her, fingers thrusting slickly inside until the aftershocks staggered out and finally abated, leaving her feeling soothingly empty.

Energy spent for the moment, she loosened her trembling legs from around Yang’s waist, reclining back and letting out a huge breath.

"That was really," she said, gasping for air now that she’d sweat the fever out, "really, really nice."

"But I still want your belt, Yang." Looping her fingers underneath the leather, she yanked on it, pulling the latch loose with her thumb. "Take it off."

Bringing glistening fingers to her lips, Yang gave them a hard suck, cleaning off what remained in the Vs between each knuckle with a quick lap of her tongue. The taste only fueled the fire roiling low in her belly, one that burst to life with the command, lavender eyes going wide as the brass buckle was worked open.

"Yeah, sure thing." A tremor slipped into Yang’s voice as both hands dropped to the belt, not from dismay, but excitement running like a livewire under her skin, wondering what Ruby planned to do with it. There were too many possibilities, each more alluring than the last. She pushed the length of leather into waiting hands, fighting back a shiver. "Anything else?"

Ruby helped Yang pull her belt through the last loop, humming in approval. Winding it around her wrist and forearm, she sat back, thinking about what she wanted next. Once over, and twice; she let it unravel again as she sucked on her own lower lip, pulling ideas from too many lonely nights alone at the bar when she wished she had Yang next to her. Going over all the scenarios she carefully scripted in her head, Ruby wrapped the belt around her forearm one last time, pulling it as tight as it could go until her hands shook. It withstood the abuse, proving resilient enough for what she had in mind.

Reaching up to tangle her hands in thick, golden curls, she spared a single glance into Yang’s eyes to see what color they were. Verifying they hadn’t bled into scarlet yet, she pulled her lower lip out in a semi-serious pout. “Can I get another kiss, please?”

Yang gave her an admonishing smile, tinged with affection. Of course she’d give Ruby a kiss. She’d give Ruby her life.

Leaning in to oblige, Yang closed her eyes and in that moment Ruby struck. Hooking her fingers around Yang’s neck, she zipped to the side, landing to balance on one foot to kick aside the chair with her other. Keeping Yang going forward was just a question of momentum when she had already been stepping that direction anyway. All it took was a tight grip on her forearm, twisting it behind her back as the other one tightened on Yang’s neck, forcing her head down against the bar.

"Ohhh man," Ruby crowed, "I got you  _so good_. Man. What a sucker.”

Cheek pressed flat against hardwood, the sharp orange scent of the cleaner Yang used to scrub the counter filled her nose, swallowing down a chemical scent on the back of her tongue. Adrenaline blurred the room for a moment, pain lancing up the length of the arm pinned back against both shoulder blades, blending together into a warm ache right between her thighs.

"Not a good enough kiss?" Breath hitched and off-kilter, red filtered in and out of violet eyes, Semblance tangling with the heat that was already threatening to soak through Yang’s panties.

Muscle strained against Ruby’s grip as she started to fight, even knowing the belt was sure to subdue her one way or another. Whether tied or struck, all it would take was a sharp tug of her trousers down to her knees for it to be clear she was desperate, cocked like the hammer of a pistol and ready to fire. “I can give you a better one.”

"Nope." Bending down, Ruby nuzzled her face against the back of Yang’s neck, pushing the curls away to inhale deeply. Sweat, and this morning’s perfume, and the trace amount of gunpowder that always lingered on her skin; Ruby could taste it when she bit down, wanting to sink into Yang every way she could.

She yanked Yang’s other arm harder behind her back, lashing them together by the wrists. Surreptitiously, she slid a finger underneath afterwards to ensure it wasn’t tight enough to cut off circulation. Once she was satisfied, she ran both hands down Yang’s back, feeling the flat planes of her muscles twitch under the feather light touch. “There’s been some illicit activity going on in this club, and I’m here to be a big damn nuisance and stick my nose where it doesn’t belong.”

Pretty literally, but she wasn’t going to share that info just yet.

She tapped the toe of her boots against Yang’s ankles, nudging them apart. “Spread ‘em.”

Yang knew she could force Ruby to put some muscle into it, kick her legs wide until she was gripping onto the counter for support, but there would be plenty of time for thrashing when she couldn’t help herself, whipped close to frenzy by the mix of pleasure and pain offered by the hands that knew her best.

Still, that didn’t mean she couldn’t play a little.

"You’re kind of small to be a big nuisance," Yang said, easing her legs apart, slow and deliberate. Her wrists tugged against the belt to test it, but the leather wasn’t going to shred or the buckle snap unless she really put some effort into it, which was exactly what she liked, deep down. Subdued and touched, provoked until she couldn’t bear it any longer, begging for release one way or another. "Sure you’re trussing up the right person?"

Half teasing and half serious, Ruby responded by slapping Yang open palmed over her suit pants. The fabric muffled too much for her liking, but she couldn’t just yank down Yang’s pants just yet. She hadn’t finished frisking her. “You’ve got a smart mouth, kid. Better hope I don’t find anything too incriminating on you.”

Yang wiggled indecently in front of her, taunting her more. Grasping her by her hips, Ruby started patting her down in a facsimile of a proper search, spending too long groping and stroking down her inner thighs. The black fabric stretched over taut muscles, tense from excitement and from the position Ruby was forcing her to keep. Going back up to squeeze both cheeks again, Ruby felt a bulge in the pocket over the seat of her pants. She found herself quietly thanking her gods that she hadn’t spanked that cheek, because when she reached inside she found another pair of brass knuckles linked to Yang’s wallet.

"Uh oh," she said, reaching over Yang’s shoulder to slam it down on the counter, next to her face. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. Yang, do you even know what the fine is for carrying weapons into an establishment that makes sixty percent or more of its revenue in alcohol? It’s pretty steep."

They both very pointedly ignored Ember Celica still latched onto Yang’s wrists.

Cupping Yang’s crotch from behind, she started rubbing her fingers along the swell of her lower lips, starting to feel it get damp even through her pants. “Just what am I gonna do with you?”

"I’m not giving you a fucking Lien." The curse lost its impact when it ended on a moan, Yang fighting not to buck her hips back against Ruby’s questing hand, every thought in her head suddenly centered on wanting those fingers working deep inside her or spreading her open instead of focusing on their game. She was going to be dripping down both thighs by the time the damn trousers were off.

Pain settled into a faint throb at the juncture of each shoulder, giving a low-key but constant fuel to her Semblance, fanning the fire inside that hungered more and more and more. Red continued to wax and wane in Yang’s stare, held in a chokehold of need but too proud to plead quite yet.

"I can take whatever you dish out." Breathless words were followed by a growl, trapped between offering a challenge and raising up her hips in blatant invitation.

Letting out a long-suffering sigh, Ruby stepped back just to roll up her sleeves, making a big show of it. “I’m sure you’ll be singing a different tune once I’m done with you, punk.”

Reaching around Yang’s waist, she traced the inseam of her pants, following the outline of her lips and pressing firmly again. Her other hand flicked open the top button, fiddling down the zipper as well. She yanked the waist down a few inches, wiggling it past Yang’s full hips. It was hard, with her body bent at that angle, but once she had pants and underwear down to her thighs she had enough room to really do some damage.

Grabbing Yang with both hands, Ruby spread her open to take a good look and figure out what she was going to do next. Yang’s arousal, visible and glistening, almost took her breath away. Distracted from what she had been calculating, Ruby ran a thumb over the soft ring of her entrance, nothing that could bring any relief but enough to make Yang twitch and gasp.

Nothing was sweeter than hearing that pure, genuine reaction. It broke her. Any resolve she had shattered at once. Falling to her knees immediately at the sound, Ruby forgot she was supposed to be punishing Yang and kissed away the wetness streaking her thighs. Her lips passed over Yang’s clit once, giving it a brief suck before returning to her entrance, tonguing it roughly, moaning at the instant gratification of tasting Yang’s heat, letting herself get buried in it.

"Oh, f—" The end syllable was displaced by a moan as Yang’s hands clenched into tight fists, able to see her warm breath cloud the surface of the counter for a moment before it faded away. She had been expecting Ruby to bite up the length of her thigh, an idle slap to figure out a good amount of force, not undiluted pleasure, the sudden shock up the length of her spine as her clit was sucked, tongue working deep.

It was like Ruby was trying to drink her up and bound by the belt, Yang couldn’t do anything but gasp and arch her back, unless she wanted to give breaking free a go. The way the leather cut into her forearms was a goad in itself, though, as were her breasts pressed hard against the counter, the split second tremble that went through both thighs.

"Ruby, fuck." All Yang could do was curse or risk begging and they had just started with only a touch of warmup — not that she needed any — making it a point of pride not to shatter after so little attention, but it always seemed like every inch of her skin, every nerve, was starved for contact whenever Ruby started to touch her. "S-some punishment."

Remembering her role to play, Ruby dug her nails into Yang’s skin, pulling away with a short growl of irritation. “Shut it, Yang,” she said, giving her another sharp slap as a lesson. Getting up to her feet again, she checked the restraints on Yang’s wrists for signs of breaking or cutting too deep into the flesh before giving her forearm a squeeze and sharply yanking them higher up her back. “And stay still.”

It was an absolute pleasure to touch Yang, any part of Yang. To shift her grip up to the back of her sister’s neck and keep her head down while her other fingers continued to just barely penetrate her, keeping just on the rim of Yang’s entrance. It was a rare day that Yang got worked up enough to come from that alone — not with Ruby intentionally ignoring her clit.

Hurting her too much too early was just giving her what she wanted. It was a tricky game to keep the balance. Giving Yang pain sparked the gnawing hunger of her semblance, but Ruby also had to prolong doing anything of real substance until Yang begged for it. Any earlier and she’d fuel Yang’s power enough for her to escape her bonds without permission.

Only an idiot went in fists swinging when the best way to subdue Yang Xiao Long was to kill her with tenderness.

Keeping still simply didn’t sync with the fingers teasing against Yang’s entrance, a promise to thrust forward and fill her up, giving and taking until she snapped and broke free, either from release or the confines of the belt. Nonetheless, she tried, at least to keep from obviously pumping her hips back against Ruby’s hand, even if muscle visibly trembled from thigh to calf with the effort.

Pinned and trussed against the bar, softer sounds started to work their way from Yang’s throat; not the deep moans from before or the half-snarl of protest, but ragged gasps chased by whimpers so faint as to barely be heard, biting down on her tongue until she tasted blood in the hopes of quieting the noise.

"I’ll stay, I’ll—stay." How tempting it was to just let her mouth run off, tell Ruby that her tongue felt like heaven and a hundred other sweet nothings tinged with lust, plead to be spread open and fucked until she couldn’t stand it, but Yang had always found it hard to set aside the instinctive urge to be stubborn. Only Ruby could break her down like this, make it feel right instead of weak. "Please—nn—I promise."

"Great. We’re making progress." Licking her fingers clean, Ruby wiped the remainder off on the back of Yang’s shirt, giving the shaved, buzzed side of her head a caress as she walked around her. Her boots echoed in the expanse of the empty club, mostly dark with nothing but a few lights here and there to keep them from pitch blackness. It was a ghost town.

Going around to the other side of the bar, she braced her hands on the counter and leaned down to check on Yang’s eyes. Carmine flickered and waned, her lips parted in feeble gasps as she stayed put.

"Keep that up, and I’ll give you something really nice, Yang," Ruby said, and began to make herself a drink.

There was a small fridge underneath the counter, filled with mint leaves and other perishable items for mixing. Ruby pulled out everything she needed. Cracking open the tab of a ginger ale, she poured it into a clean cup filled with ice, skipping out on the orange juice this time. A splash of grenadine billowed out in the clear liquid, staining the whole drink blood red.

Bending down, Ruby untucked a knife from her boot, knowing she was violating at least fifteen health and safety laws by using it to sheer off a twist of lemon peel, garnishing the top with the bit of flair needed to make it a mocktail. She’d played bartender for several years in some of Junior’s smaller venues; it was a talent that endeared her to others in social situations where she might otherwise be pressured to drink.

Now, though, it was a fabulous way to kill time and a convenient, hands-free torture method.

Yang had expected Ruby to get some ice, maybe a glass of water, considering what thirsty work it could be keeping her pinned instead of thrashing. With each second ticking by, head tilted at a sharp angle to see the drink, so red and sweet she could almost taste it on the back of her tongue, but it was a special kind of agony, hitched huffs of breath and barely restrained whimpers a constant reminder of the sheer ache between both thighs.

In this position there was no way to get any relief, not with her hips slanted and arms locked back; the only mercy was occasionally being able to bend each knee against the front of the counter, keeping the joints from going stiff even as she shook and fought not to squirm.

"Ruby." Yang had been told to keep still, but all the tension flooding her limbs had to work its way out somehow, and words were one of the only things she had left, trapped between locked-back shoulders and legs parted far enough for the faint shift of air in the club to be a cool, cruel tease against slick heat. "Please. You know I’m burning up."

A curious twinge ached in Ruby’s heart, pride at knowing she was pushing Yang closer to the breaking point, and concern. Always concern, a specter casting a shadow over her thoughts, the looming fear that she’d push things  _too_  far. She had the knife ready if that were the case, to cut Yang free at a moment’s notice if anything went wrong.

Outwardly calm, she made sure not to project any of these fears. The glass in her hand sweated more than she did. She idly rubbed her forefinger along the rim, the beads of condensation that might sing if she pressed in just the right way.

Counting to five and downing half her drink before she responded, Ruby simply said, “We’ll work on that.”

Leaning over the edge of the counter, she took out her knife without warning and swiped it down across Yang’s back, slicing her shirt nearly clean in half.

It ghosted over the skin, just barely nicking the strap of Yang’s bra. Left with the front unbuttoned, only Yang’s hands pinned behind her back kept any of the fabric in place. Ruby didn’t need it completely off, though— she just needed a little extra access, and groping down the back of Yang’s collar didn’t feel like it’d be much of a good time.

Shaking an ice cube out of the glass and into her palm, Ruby took it between two fingers and reached over to graze it just along the fine fuzz of Yang’s undercut. It melted on her heated skin faster than Ruby could find places to maneuver it, traces of sticky sweet syrup still clinging to the edges.

After downing the last of her drink, Ruby sucked another cube into her mouth, briefly licking it clean before she wasted this one down the length of Yang’s exposed neck. “Maybe this’ll cool you off,” she suggested, noticing that the melted ice was evaporating off in tendrils of steam now.

Yang’s scalp was still tingling from the path of the first ice cube when the second one descended, a low moan torn from her throat at the crux of hot and cold, soothing as much as it excited. Nipples hardened to taut peaks against the fabric of her bra, the brief friction every time she shifted against the counter sending another little jolt between her thighs.

"Not with the view I have from here." Yang murmured, keeping her neck craned to look at Ruby, regardless of the protest of both bound arms, the urge to grind her hips forward and pray for some kind of relief. "Feels fucking amazing, though."

The last words were slightly slurred. Even if a drop of alcohol hadn’t touched her lips, Yang was intoxicated, flush with adrenaline, nerves raw enough to make pain and pleasure cut that much deeper. “Please, god—I’ll take anything you want me to. Just touch me again.”

"Will you reee—eally, Yang?" Ruby sang under her breath. Another ice cube melted down Yang’s skin under the tip of her forefinger as she slid it across her spine, stopping only where Yang’s bound wrists prevented any further movement. The tattered halves of her shirt, still only connected by whatever was left down below clenched hands, soaked up what they could, but it seemed the more ice she used the hotter Yang got.

A growl of frustration followed the question, the guttural sound ending on a groan as Yang tried not to arch her back, chanting the order to keep still over and over in her head until the desire to thrash lost its strength. She panted as an involuntary shiver made her entire body shake, the wetness dripping down her thighs as plain to see as the water running slick across bare skin. “A-anything. Ruby, please, tell—mm—just tell me. Hurt me, fuck me, use me. Anything you want.”

A shudder of excitement rolled through her, gooseflesh rising up so hard and fast it ached.

"…Oh.” Ruby said, not meaning to say it out loud, and not meaning for it to come out so agonized.

Clearing her throat to try and get some of the rawness out, she carefully threaded her fingers into Yang’s hair, grabbing a fistful and pulling lightly, as light as she dared. She gripped it, tight against the scalp and bent over to kiss the side of her face. “Yang,” she said against her ear, “I’m pretty sure I could come again just from the sound of you begging.”

She twisted her hand, pulling hard at the roots with a harsh command. “Do it again.”

Pain shot through Yang’s blood, rage and heat uncoiling low in her stomach as it peaked, the anger quick to fade with the knowledge of who was touching her, but the belt around her arms audibly creaked from the strain, wanting to burst apart just as much as she did. From so close, Ruby’s breath was sticky sweet, cool grenadine lingering on the tip of that wicked tongue, that tongue she wanted back between her legs, devouring her until she screamed.

"I need you. I fucking need it." Worked up like this, Yang was past simple want; even if she had her hands free to touch herself, it wouldn’t be the same as Ruby taking her from behind, teeth leaving red crescents across her back, lapping away the sweat rising from muscles tense with agony. "I’ll make you come again, just give it to me, please—Ruby, I’ve been so good—"

Letting go without another word — she didn’t trust herself to speak evenly — Ruby snatched her glass and went back around the bar, hoping to God it wasn’t obvious how much her whole body was trembling now. Every step felt like she would wobble over, trip over herself in her desire to reach Yang.  _Cool it, cool it, cool it_ _,_  she told herself, forcing each pace to be measured.

Keeping her fingers dipped inside the ice, she almost lost it again and just given in to what she knew Yang wanted. It would be so easy to wrestle her down onto the floor and fuck her senseless, but instead she stalled for time by delivering another slap to Yang’s ass, and then another, spanking her until her palm stung and the flesh turned red. At this point she could almost see how greedily Yang soaked it up, her aura clear to Ruby’s eyes, attuned to each other as they were.

She could hurt her more than this, though, couldn’t she? There wasn’t any point in holding back now that Yang had asked so nicely. If only they were upstairs, with a whole assortment of toys and tools locked away in a chest under their bed. Or one of the knives — the  _clean_  knives, not a greasy pig-sticker coated in lemon juice.

Razing her nails along Yang’s ribs, Ruby left scores of angry red marks in between slaps and softer caresses that she couldn’t resist. Her free hand stroked along the faded ink on Yang’s arms and back, reaching forward to palm a breast only to catch a nipple between two knuckles and twist cruelly.

Yang was not, Ruby noted, doing a very good job at keeping still.

"How do you want it?" Ruby asked, not trying to hide the way the words were almost moaned. Chest pressed flush against Yang’s back, she ground her hips into Yang’s with her own growing need, fingers in the ice growing numb. She already knew the answer, of course, but it never hurt to ask.

For a moment, the words wouldn’t come, Yang unable to catch her breath in between sharp gasps, eyes lost to red, on the very edge of frenzy. Every inhale sucked in burned through her lungs, exhales hissed through clenched teeth, veins popping up like little serpents, twisting under slick, tattooed skin. It was too much, too much,  _too_ _much_ —

"Fingers—" Gagging on the next syllable, Yang let out a noise caught between a snarl and a low, maddened laugh. The bar was covered in a blood-red haze, senses trained on Ruby; her sister’s scent, like roses and sugar, the hot breath against her nape, hips pushing forward over and over. "As many as I can take. M-make me come, please make me come, can’t fucking think, Ruby—"

The glass rattled on the bar top, wobbling uncertainly as Ruby nearly tossed it aside. It could roll off and crash into the ice maker for all she cared. Pausing only long enough to suck her fingers clean of any syrup, she held Yang by her neck again, squeezing that vulnerable spot as a constant validation of contact. Dragging the flat of her hand along Yang’s slit, from clit to the small bit of flesh just beneath her asshole, Ruby took a moment to savor just how drenched she was and relish the reverent, agonizing moan it elicited from Yang.

"Scream when you do," she said, and thrust her fingers inside as rough as she could, up to the knuckle— two fingers in a few short pumps, and then three, twisting and demanding. "Make noise."

Ruby thought she might still have to build up to this, after all the teasing, but Yang took her fourth finger with ease as she pushed in deep, removing her other hand from Yang’s neck to reach around her waist and massage her clit, giving her everything she could.

The whiplash shock of cold inside Yang, suddenly pushing so deep, stretching her wide, earned a shout, one of her knees slamming forward into the counter in instinctive recoil. No matter which way her hips jerked, she met Ruby’s fingers, caught between the hand at her clit and the one filling her completely, but she was wet enough to take it and let out a choked, grateful sob.

Bliss blinded her, white-hot and so intense that Yang forgot to breathe, broken down to a wild, thrashing mess before the belt snapped open, buckle wrenched out of its leather mooring before it clattered to the floor. Ruby’s name was on her lips like a litany, praying for it to never stop, the peak of orgasm climbing until she was halfway collapsed against the bar, knees sapped of their strength, but the fingers inside her were just enough of an anchor to keep standing.

Yang’s first few attempts at speech came out as nonsense, another moan drawn out every time she clenched tight, dizzied by the ecstasy of each aftershock. Golden hair in tangles, plastered to her cheek and brow, a bruise rising from knocking her skull against the counter only to be swallowed back down by her skin, Aura flaring by instinct. She sniffled, unsure if the salt that dripped down to her mouth was sweat or tears from being so utterly overwhelmed.  ”Ruby, stay. Please stay, don’t—nn—pull away yet.”

"I won’t," Ruby promised, giving Yang’s clit a break to wrap her arm around her midsection, squeezing tight as she leaned heavily against her sister, reassuring her with her weight and with the slow, even motion of her fingers inside her. It was just two now, moving unhindered and still feeling the aftershocks clench and flutter around them. She kissed Yang’s back, her cheek, anywhere she could reach, tasting copper and salt. "But you’ve been standing long enough. You wanna sit down?" She teasingly nudged Yang’s foot with her own, trapped in the leg of her pants. "Sit on my lap?"

"Yeah." Yang was still breathless, letting out a faint whine as Ruby’s fingers worked slowly inside her, chasing the last sparks of pleasure until her body wouldn’t give anymore. Flexing her hands, it took a moment to remember how her arms were supposed to move, rolling both shoulders until the kinks were worked out. "Mm, definitely."

A span of empty-eyed seconds passed before Yang snapped out of the daze, floating on the force of her orgasm and the touches of pain that lingered down her back and along the curve of her ass. She gestured vaguely towards the closest seat, swaying between that and the couch, the latter being a bit further away, but easier for her to sprawl across Ruby’s lap. “One of those.”

Ruby bent her knees, hitching up Yang’s pants and buttoning them up again in a second, her hands a blur. Standing up straight meant the height difference between them loomed again, and she was eye level with Yang’s chest. She buried her face in it, holding onto Yang tightly, caressing her back through the split cut in the fabric. She expected to feel it stick to Yang’s back, damp and cold, but any moisture had been burned away in the heat of Yang’s release.

 _She must be really dehydrated_ , Ruby realized in a flash, forcing herself to let go of Yang long enough to zip around the counter and back again with a bottle of water, twisting it open and nodding over to the seat. “Come on, then.”

Taking her around the waist, she pulled gently, leading Yang over to the chair.

Yang’s head stayed fuzzy until she was guided to sit, taking the water as soon as it was offered and guzzling it down in two long gulps, the bottle crushed into a tight plastic ball as soon as it was empty. Her strength was still bleeding away by degrees, the waves of heat fading like a mirage until her breathing evened out, no longer hitched and ragged.

"I can’t feel my legs." She laughed, disbelief made plain. Ruby knew her inside and out for every way it could be said, but sometimes it was still startling to realize just how easily her sister could play across her nerves, tug on her heartstrings and lower things. "And Junior owes me a new belt for keeping me downstairs."

Winding up against her and underneath, Ruby wiggled on the seat until she had Yang mostly on her lap. Her weight was crushing, but familiar, safe, like the heavy presence of a night sky. They were tangled together, Yang’s head resting against the crook of her lap. There was so much of her to love, Ruby realized again, stroking the length of her trembling legs. So much.

"You were the one who decided to do it on the bar," she reminded her, kissing Yang’s forehead to let her know she was teasing. Her face was damp, even if her clothes were dry, so she wiped at it with the hem of her sleeve, kissing her everywhere afterwards to taste the remnants of sweat. Taking hold of one of Yang’s thighs, she gave it a squeeze through the fabric, rubbing her aches away.

"I wanted  _you_ over the bar. I didn’t plan for the other half.” Not that Yang had a single thing to complain about, more than happy to replace a belt and shirt whenever Ruby wanted to have her. It wasn’t like they both didn’t go through clothes like paper anyway; most bloodstains weren’t worth the cost of getting dry-cleaned out.

Tilting her head up to claim a soft kiss, Yang stayed content and sprawled across Ruby’s legs, a couple of quiet moans and hums of encouragement accompanying it every time a stiff knot of muscle was rubbed warm and loose again. “I think I might be able to make it up the stairs if you want to go to bed. Or take a shower. Whatever.”

"Honestly," Ruby said, massaging up slowly until she dabbled her fingers right over the crease where Yang’s leg met her thigh, "I want you again. I got you so worked up but only made you come once." Moving closer to her center, she hovered just over it, touching but not pressing down. "That seems so unfair."

Turning her head to the side again, she kissed down on her lips, forcing her head back just an inch. “I want you all the time, Yang.”

Yang’s mouth tightened into a frown before one hand — her fingers had stopped trembling, for now — slid into Ruby’s hair, tugging on reddened locks to pull her into a deep, hungry kiss. She could bounce back from anything if it meant being touched like this, which was why she felt starved every time they were kept apart. It was for money, sure, part of the business to keep them surviving, but it still stung.

"I want you too. I love you." Brow pressing against Ruby’s, Yang’s hips slowly rolled forward, proving her desire wasn’t spent quite yet. "Should we go up top? Got plenty of fun ways to play up there."

Unlike Yang, Ruby enjoyed the sensation of her hair being pulled. Getting yanked around by her sister’s strong grip and crushed into a kiss fanned the embers cooling in her lower belly, building up again into a slow burn. Taking Yang’s face in both her hands, she kissed her back, open mouthed, tongue sliding across Yang’s in a messy drawl.

"We’re not gonna make it up the stairs if you keep kissing me like that." The idea of wrecking more of Junior’s furniture seemed even more appealing than it had earlier when the night had just begun. But their bedroom really  _was_  a lot nicer.

Wriggling free, Ruby sprang up to her feet before she got too swept up in the feeling of Yang on top of her, Yang’s muscles under her hands, the dragon tattoos rippling on her forearms. “Pick me up!” she demanded, throwing her fists into the air. “Pick me up, pick me up. Carry me upstairs. If you’re strong enough to, I mean,” she added quickly, remembering how worn Yang had seemed after her furious climax.

"Depends on the how. You’re a little old for a piggyback ride." Swinging her legs back down to the floor, Yang tested the strength of both knees with a quick bounce before standing, one half of her shirt sliding down a sculpted shoulder. The sleeve bunched near her wrist before she simply tore it in two and shrugged it off, letting the pieces fall to the floor; Junior could sweep it away in the morning.

With just a bra on above the waist, almost all of her ink was visible, twisting scales and bright red roses weaving up both arms, emphasizing rather than concealing the muscle underneath. The taut core of Yang’s abdomen flexed with every breath; even half-dead, she’d find the strength to carry Ruby, hold her close.

A split second grin was the only warning before she lunged forward with a bear hug, squeezing tight and then lifting Ruby up to toss her over one shoulder, arm braced against the back of stocking-clad thighs to make sure she didn’t slip right off. Yang’s first few steps were slow, measured as she approached the stairs, even if calloused fingers trailed an inch upward to give Ruby’s ass an irreverent pinch. Chances were, her back was going to be scratched up like a hellcat went at it, but it was worth it for the surprise.

Ruby shrieked in unwelcome shock. “Yang, no!” she whined, feet kicking ineffectually in the air as she pounded her fists on Yang’s back. “Not like a sack of potatoes! You were supposed to sweep me off my feet and bridal carry me up, you unromantic brute.”

She flopped limply over Yang’s shoulder when the only response was another fierce tweak on her bottom. “Oh, fine.” Wearily, she glanced on either side of the stairway as they went up, measuring it in an instant the way she did with most schematics. “I don’t think I would have fit going up sideways, anyhow.”

"Maybe I’ll do a bridal carry when you put a ring on my finger, _mèimei_.” The teasing words were warm with affection as Yang reached the top of the stairs, punching in the security code before knocking the door open with her free elbow. It swung wide, stopped by the edge of her boot until she slipped through, making sure it didn’t catch on Ruby as it closed.

A short hall brought them to a line of doors that led to private rooms, each taking their own entry code. Yang halted at the second on the left, fumbling the numbers once and cursing under her breath. When the lock finally clicked, she carried Ruby over the threshold and went straight towards the bed, laying her down with just a drop of a few inches.

Red-black locks mussed over Ruby’s brow and face, the sight of disarray leading down to the rose still pinned to her sister’s chest, skirt tangled up around her thighs just high enough to see the tear left in the stockings from downstairs, leaving dark curls completely bare. Lust flared in Yang’s violet stare, but she wasn’t even sure where to start. “How do you want me this time?”

Stretching out, Ruby couldn’t help but writhe a little, squirming under Yang’s appreciative eyes. Opening up her arms, palms out and fingers twitching towards herself, she gestured for her to come closer. “I want you to kiss me again,” she said, “and I want you to take off my clothes too. We can figure out what to do from there together. Yeah?”

Yang smiled, wide and earnest. “Sounds like a plan.”

She went for her own trousers as first, tugging the top button open and working the fly down again. Without the belt to keep a tight hold on her hips, the pants sagged down to her ankles, stepped out of and kicked aside. Her panties came half-off in the process, having been pulled in a tangle back up her thighs by Ruby’s fast but kind hands.

Once her bra hit the floor, Yang climbed onto the bed and closed the distance between them, moving on all fours until she was straddling Ruby’s hips. The first kiss was soft, an invitation to more and deeper as her fingers started to undo the line of brass buttons holding a black jacket closed. “Seems like a shame for you to lose the pin, although I guess I’ll get to see you wear it again.”

Thinking about it, Ruby idly played with the chain connecting the rose pin to her breast pocket. There wasn’t enough of it to loop around her finger more than once, so she ran a nail across it instead, listening to the faint shivering sound of metal.

"I could keep the tie on," she suggested, "Just get rid of everything else." Toeing off her boots, she kicked them off the edge of the bed and planted her feet flat on the mattress. Bending her knees slightly, she arched her hips up to meet Yang’s. "Start with the skirt, please," she said, lacing her fingers behind her head and getting comfortable, like a pillow.

Yang let her hands trace and tangle in some of the crimson ruffles before reaching the top band of the skirt, pulling it down in one smooth motion down Ruby’s thighs and past muscular calves, falling with a crinkle of fabric to the floor. A stricken sort of hunger, love warring with lust, took over her face before she steadied herself again. “The stockings too?”

About to roll her eyes and say something along the lines of  _no duh, Yang_ , Ruby bit back the words as she saw how Yang ran her palms across the fabric, a smooth hiss of soft threads against work-rough hands. “You can—” her breath hitched when she felt Yang grip her underneath her knee, squeezing hard and sending a jolt of pleasure from the spot straight up to her core. “—can keep those on for a bit, maybe. They feel nice.”

Getting impatient, her hands itched for something to do. Ruby hated being idle; even if getting doted upon had its own appeal, she wanted to contribute too. Reaching up, she filled her palms with Yang’s heavy breasts, squeezing and pawing at them lazily as her sister continued to undress her. No longer trapped with Yang straddling her, she shuffled around until she could have that lithe form between her legs, calves squeezing around Yang’s hips to keep her close.

Yang’s fingers slipped on the buttons of Ruby’s shirt as her breasts were roughly groped, idle caresses becoming harder pressure and easing away again. The touch faded completely for a second as the sleeves were eased down her sister’s arms, leaving just a bra and the pinned tie behind.

"You feel nice everywhere, though." Yang murmured, finding the tiny hooks at the back of the bra and pulling them apart. Seeing Ruby under her, wearing only the tie, a mere scrap of fabric but long enough to tug on, heavy with the pin, put every fantasy she’d ever had to shame. "I don’t even know where to start with you."

Even after their first time together— their second, their hundredth— Ruby still had to fight the urge to cross her arms when she was bare like this, a sudden shyness boiling away at her normally cool reserve. She didn’t enjoy looking into Yang’s eyes except when she needed to, to check for bloodlust. But she had trained herself to wedge out clues from other parts of her face that she knew almost as well as her own. By the way the corner of Yang’s lips tensed, lips parting in a sudden, sharp inhale. Or the way her hands shook when she slid her palm down Ruby’s chest, resting on her lower belly until Ruby began to squirm under the weight of it, feeling the intent behind the gesture.

"Don’t worry if you don’t," Ruby said, locking her ankles together behind Yang’s back again. She wanted all of her, but for now, feeling the pressure of her solid body against her through the gaping hole in the stockings was enough. "I do. That’s why I’m here to order you around,  _jiĕjie_.”

Yang visibly shivered as the final syllables rolled off her sister’s tongue, claiming a hard kiss a split second after, broad palms cupping Ruby’s breasts. She couldn’t decide between being tender or casual tweaks of each pert nipple, enjoying the quieter intimacy but still feeling the echoes of fire that had torn through her down at the bar.

"Just tell me, then." Another kiss, then, soft and almost pleading. Yang preferred to — no, it was a need sometimes, visceral and ecstatic all at once — be guided, satisfied when she was allowed to please and touch or surrender completely, depending on Ruby’s mood. She memorized every sensitive spot, wanting to hear that chorus of moans and gasps that no one else could make, not like Ruby. "You know I love making you happy."

What a terrible dilemma. Ruby didn’t know what she wanted first, and one half of her was still distracted with making sure she had taken care of Yang properly.

For a long time now Ruby knew Yang enjoyed the scripts she made up in her spare time. Carefully plotting out details of different seduction scenarios, paying extra attention to what made her tick. Once she thought of it like taking her apart, like the pieces in an engine, it became a lot easier. It might not have been very kind, but it was true. Certain things turned Yang on as sure as if Ruby could put her foot on her back, grab a power cord, and ripped it back like the starter on a chainsaw.

One of them was getting told what to do.

"Keep that up," she said, covering Yang’s huge hands with her own, kneading both her breasts. "Grab me everywhere. Kiss me until I can’t think straight."

Obeying that was like surrendering to instinct, animal and visceral. Yang’s mouth met Ruby’s with enough force to push her head back down against the pillow, lips and tongue and teeth seeking out every sensitive spot, quick bites soothed with an indulgent lick over the mark. It wasn’t about pain so much as a need to reaffirm their bond, that the desire she felt hadn’t — wouldn’t — fade.

Broad hands palmed over Ruby’s breasts and then slid up to her shoulders, Yang’s fingers working the tension there with a brief massage, leaving wet kisses along the curve of her throat, leaving a mark or two before returning to those waiting lips, flushed from being kissed over and over. Nails traced back down both arms and then Ruby’s ribs, thumbs splaying out over hipbones and daring close to dark curls before Yang’s grip shifted, fighting the pressure of their bodies against the bed to give Ruby’s ass a firm squeeze.

"Love you." Yang murmured, low and reverent, barely loud enough to be heard muffled against her sister’s mouth.

There was no better feeling than Yang on top of her, their combined body weight sinking her down into the mattress. When they were close to their peak, coated with sex and sweat, everything sliding together. Like they were built for each other, all the pieces locking together, the grind of friction smoothed away by passion. The way Yang made her ribs creak, sometimes, when her eyes were red and she took Ruby with breathless need, feverish and out of control.

"You can’t possibly—" she gasped mid thought, Yang’s lips sucking on the patch of skin underneath her earlobe. Groaning, she twisted and roiled, occasionally finding the right angle to rock her open slit on a patch of Yang’s skin with just enough pressure to satisfy her, sporadic and bright spots of pleasure in between her increasing frustration. Blinking lights, erratic and hypnotic. "You can’t…love me more than I love you," Ruby argued, dead serious. Gripping Yang’s face, she pulled her back to kiss her again. "There’s more of you to love. Like if we’re talking per square inch here. So I love you way more than you love me."

Yang groaned into Ruby’s open mouth, the sound both pleasure and protest as she forced one leg between straining thighs, muscle flexing when she rocked forward, giving a solid surface to grind against. Sweat and arousal smeared from nearly knee to the juncture of her hip, she couldn’t stop her hands from wandering, claiming every inch of warm flesh until fingers tangled in Ruby’s tie, thumb brushing over the weight of the pin. The metal was still cold, even with the heat of their bodies.

"That’s not fair." Nuzzling against Ruby’s throat, Yang kissed and bit near the pulse there, feeling the flutter of a quickened heartbeat under her mouth, blood hot and desperate to break through the skin. "Don’t I take care of you? Give you everything? Feels like my heart’s gonna burst from it, sometimes."

She wasn’t hurt, not really, but Ruby had to know how desperately, mercilessly Yang loved her.

Pure relief flowed through Ruby at the feeling of Yang’s thigh between her legs, the flat planes of her thigh deliciously firm underneath the smooth, soft skin. Sighing happily, she realized she was winding a length of Yang’s hair around her forearm behind Yang’s back, looping, looping, looping.

Stopping herself before she pulled too tight, she satisfied herself with stroking through it, letting her fingers get caught in the tangles. “Stop being wrong.” Ruby grumbled more under her breath, but it was mostly nonsense, still distracted by the strong motion of the body between her legs.

Each time Yang’s hips rolled forward, the relief it brought was overshadowed by the growing tension in her lower belly, a confusing loss of self control that would have terrified her if it were coming from anyone other than her sister. Yang stopped leaving bruises on her throat to quirk her head up, curious. Turning her face away from another kiss, Ruby pouted. “I’d take care of you, too, if you let me!”

Yang hummed in response, the sound neutral rather than readily agreeing. She wasn’t opposed to Ruby touching her, taking her — that much they’d already proven tonight — but there was always that knot in the pit of her stomach that said she was the older between them, meant to be responsible, a provider, even when it came to things like this.

"You can take care of me after this, okay?" Kisses were laid down the line of Ruby’s jaw, even if Yang’s attempts to meet her mouth again were dodged. One hand still tangled in the tie, feeling the pin bite into her palm, Yang took a firm hold of Ruby’s hips with the other, pulling into every motion against her thigh so the friction was quick and relentless. "I just want to see you come one more time."

Honestly, that was more of a guilty pleasure than having Ruby hurt her or tie her down, watching that composure snap just long enough for bliss to settle in, hear every moan and pleading whimper as it was drawn out. “It’s so good when you let go.”

"But I don’t—" Ruby’s whole face lit up, a squeak cutting out her words when Yang hefted up her hips, pulling at her like she weighed nothing. Biting her lip, she brought one fist to her mouth, knuckles pressed to her mouth, eyes clenched tightly shut. Flesh overheated, became pink and flushed. Not only from the scorching intensity of Yang’s body draped over hers, but from how the words seemed to dance all over her spine like cold fingers, trailing down to grab her viscerally at the center of her being.

"I don’t—I’m not—I’m not gonna come—not like this—" she said, a ragged edge to her words betraying her weakness.

It wasn’t a refusal of the method, but the motive behind it; it felt good to have Yang on top of her.Too good. She had come up here to do a better job making Yang happy, not to be selfish and take it all herself. Contradicting herself as her resolve cracked under her mounting pleasure, she took a handful of Yang’s hair again and guided that hot, willing mouth down to her chest. “God— _Yang-_ -”

Even if Yang had wanted to refuse, any resolve would have shattered the moment Ruby cried out, leaning down to leave a mess of reddened marks as she sucked and licked and bit at each breast, rolling the hard, tight peaks against her lips and tongue. Her thigh was a constant, rolling pressure, hands gripping hard enough to bruise to make sure Ruby couldn’t squirm away from the friction, so powerful she felt an echo of sympathy between her legs.

"You are too,  _mèimei_.” Another firm suck emphasized the words before Yang kissed away an errant drop of sweat, lilac eyes tilted up to watch every shift in expression. “You’re so beautiful, so fucking wet—”

When the tie bumped her nose, Yang let out an irritated growl and nearly slapped it out of the way, only to grimace when the pin scraped roughly against Ruby’s skin. She immediately kissed over the drop of blood that welled up, panting an apology and cursing herself for getting so lost in the heat of the moment, but god, it was so damn hard not to.

Gasping, Ruby pulled the tie loose, wresting it from around her neck and tossing it aside. Whatever endorphin rush, or high, or joy Yang received from pain, she didn’t share it in the slightest. Any pressure harder than her sister’s nails on her skin threatened to overwhelm her. Even in a fight, she was notoriously fragile, relying on her speed to get her out of the worst scrapes. Yang kissed her on her chest, and then again on the lips; the copper taste of blood was jarring as an electric shock, a cymbal crashing in the background. Bodies pressed tight together, sweat rubbed into the scratch, irritating it enough to distract her from what she was doing.

"It’s okay," she said, working through the distraction, though it scratched at the back of her skull like a bout of anxiety. "It’s okay, I’m okay, keep going. Kiss me—" she chased the words with a hard bite, "—make me come."

Clutching onto her shoulders, Yang’s mouth muffled most of her moans as she finally let go, a burst of pleasure and slick heat. Short and sweet, though she tried to ride it out, legs clamped tight around Yang as her hips rocked, erratic at first and then frantic, sweat and sex streaked across Yang’s thigh.

Cooling down into a heap of trembling muscles, Ruby stilled after a while, holding Yang’s head against her chest as she remembered how to breathe.

"….how dare you…" she murmured at last, giving Yang’s cheek a soft pinch.

Turning her head to kiss Ruby’s fingertips, Yang’s smile was a touch sheepish but without any true regret. With slick heat painted across her thigh, their sweat a mix of salt and bitter exertion, she could simply lay there for hours indulging the feeling of the body beneath her, although she knew there wasn’t much chance of that. Ruby wouldn’t be waylaid so easily, not when there was a goal in mind.

"I wouldn’t want to be boring and just roll over. That’s no fun." The kisses traveled across each knuckle and then to the pulse in Ruby’s wrist, briefly sucking there before violet eyes flickered over to the discarded tie. "Sorry about the scratch. I was a bit, mm, distracted."

That wasn’t a good enough word for it. Intoxicated, dying of thirst while drowning in plenty. Warmth was still idle between Yang’s legs, a reminder that her body was always ready to take and take and take, even if she sometimes shied from it, fearing that greed would get the best of her.

"You’re lucky I love you," Ruby said, grumbling still. Straining to reach over and grab the tie, she blew out a sputtering sigh when it remained just shy of her fingertips. "Yannnnggg, I can’t reach. Get _off_ _._ ”

Rolling onto her back with a reluctant groan, Yang grabbed the tie, handing it over between two fingers. Part of her felt warmed by the fact that Ruby wanted to keep the new pin by her side, but she had been enjoying the simple feeling of them laying together. The pressure of skin-on-skin was such a luxury, after the time they once spent dancing around being so close.

"There you go." Eyes half-lidded, heavy with languor, Yang couldn’t help a grin. "Want me to tie it back on you?"

"I think we fucked it up," Ruby said, running the silk through her hands. The pin had torn the fabric, threads pulled loose and a few splotches of blood already getting crisp and stiff. Honestly, she hadn’t enjoyed how it had felt against her bare skin to begin with— not having a shirt to layer between the tie and her body had been an uncomfortable weight, and putting it back on seemed pointless. Sprawling out next to Yang, she tucked herself against her sister’s side, head resting on her chest. "Not that that’s really a problem. I have more ties."

Stroking one stockinged foot against Yang’s calves, she snuggled as close as she could, rubbing her face into Yang’s neck, one hand on her stomach and the other getting tangled in her hair again. “Why don’t you wear it?”

Confusion knit Yang’s brow, fingers stroking idly through Ruby’s hair and down her nape. “Because it’s your present. I picked it out special.”

After a glance down, she let out a soft chuckle. There was barely a stitch of clothing between them now except for the stockings, smooth and sliding across her skin like a scorching caress. It wasn’t fair, really; Ruby knew how much she loved the sight of them, the feel. “I mean, I don’t exactly have a shirt or anything right now. Unless you want me to put the tie on?”

Shifting so she could to kneel over Yang, Ruby promptly sat on her stomach. Twining the tie around her fingers, she smiled thinly down at Yang. The pin unclasped; she set it down on the center of Yang’s chest.

"Of course you’re gonna wear the tie," she said, the words ending on a small sigh when Yang held her by her hips, keeping her grounded. Bending over, she kissed Yang on the forehead and then over both eyelids before taking the tie and pressing it gently across them. Yang understood at once, lifting her head enough for Ruby to wrap it around and tighten it in a knot, not worried about damaging it any more than it already had been.

"How’s that?" she whispered, a breath over Yang’s lips.

As soon as the light of the room was cut off, her vision reduced to heavy red fabric with her eyes open and darkness with them shut, Yang shivered, senses heightened to the heat of Ruby’s hips angled down against her stomach. It wasn’t the first time she’d been blindfolded, not by far, but the anticipation of what Ruby would do afterwards never went away.

"It’s good." She swallowed past a knot of eagerness in her throat, thumbs working in idle circles over Ruby’s skin to keep their connection. "Can’t see a damn thing."

Yang’s chest rose and fell in a staggered breath, feet sliding across the sheets as she tried to stifle the restless energy that was boiling up again.

Grinning, Ruby gave her nipple a quick pinch, laughing when Yang’s hips bucked up instinctively. “Settle down, I haven’t even started yet.”

Her knuckles brushed over skin, sticky with sweat, bumping over each rib as she trailed it down and gave another quick pinch there. Yang twitched each time, never knowing when Ruby’s wandering hands would bite. Enjoying Yang’s body came in a lot of different forms; just touching her was never enough. She always wanted more, wanted to brand her presence there forever.

Sitting on top of her, she was struck for a moment how vulnerable Yang looked, blind and waiting for whatever Ruby decided to inflict. Dragging the back of her knuckles on the crimson fabric, she checked it again to make sure it wasn’t too tight, adoration blooming sharp in the center of her chest. It hurt.

“…I’d marry you in a heartbeat if I could, Yang.”

She took her lips in a kiss, not waiting or wanting any kind of response. Roughly gripping Yang’s skin between her fingers, for longer each time, getting her used to the idea. Once each small pain was no longer accompanied by a dramatic flinch or twist in Yang’s body, Ruby decided it was time to escalate. Pinching a soft bit of flesh on her chest, Ruby took the pin in her other hand. She pricked the skin carefully with the tip of the needle, making sure it pointed up before she pushed it through.

Yang’s reaction was immediate, and violent. A gout of flame coursed over her body, accompanied by a short, sharp scream. This was more than a bruise; anything that broke the skin had the sudden, intense effect of pulling up Yang’s Semblance, whether she consciously activated it or not. Her hands grasped Ruby by the waist so tightly that she thought those brusque fingers might punch clear through her ribs.

"And how was  _that_?” Ruby asked, playful and breathless.

Letting go of the decoration, it rested there as a bloody prize, the faint smear left behind when Ruby wiped her fingers clean on her skin afterwards highlighting the red accents of the rose on her sister’s chest.

Yang didn’t respond for a moment, lips parted in short, shallow gasps as she laid her head back against the pillow, whole body trembling. Tongue heavy as lead in her mouth, it refused to move as the seconds ticked by. With every beat of her heart, there was an answering throb of pain from where she was pierced through, a jolt right up the muscle of both thighs, sympathetic jerks of arousal. Knees parting wide, Yang’s legs went slack afterward, limp and wanting.

Only a reflexive instinct kept her from drenching the bed in flame; Ruby had trusted she wouldn’t snap completely, even if her entire body ached. Fingers seized the slender hips above her, no longer just a rough grip but living steel, hard and eager.

So thin and sharp, it could only be the pin — the knife in the bedside drawer had never felt like this. Ruby had marked her deep, left a stamp on her skin.

"Touch me." Yang moaned, not caring how she sounded. There wouldn’t be any relief from the pain alone, not like this. "Just give it to me, come on."

Ruby let out a delighted peal of laughter.

"Sorry, I should have cleaned it first," she said, ignoring what Yang pleaded for. Toying with the decoration, she tugged on it lightly to pull and twist the skin. Fire singed her, skirting just shy of her knuckles before Yang could draw it back into herself. Stroking Yang’s sweat-streaked face, Ruby knew the contact was more provocative than soothing. "Just one won’t hurt, though, will it? I’ll be more careful if you want to wear more jewelry for me tonight."

Hissing through clenched teeth, Yang felt tears break from the corners of her eyes, an inescapable reaction that soaked into the tie bound around her head, already damp from exertion. It  _hurt_  but it was an agony she longed for, fingers still digging bruise-deep grooves into the swell of Ruby’s hips.

"More?" Yang’s voice was hoarse, flensed raw from the scream, the salt that dried her throat every time she tasted sweat dripping past her lips. "I’ll take more. Just,  _please_ —”

She couldn’t even finish the sentence, letting out a groan of need, hips jerking impatiently underneath Ruby’s weight. The sharp copper scent of blood hit her nose, and Yang could only imagine what she looked like by now. Taking the cross end of the bauble, Ruby opened up the clasp, pinching it over Yang’s right nipple. The chain whispered on her skin, rattling when Ruby played with it, pulled it on either end as one more torment.

“Okay, okay, I won’t make you wait,” she promised, kissing down her sternum. Bracing herself on the mattress, Ruby worked her way lower, hands grasping underneath Yang’s knees to open them wide to the press of her tongue. “I’ve already made you wait so long.”

Kissing directly on Yang’s sex, Ruby’s lips and nose buried in her golden curls turned dark with wet arousal. The sound that escaped Yang’s throat could only be called a whine, one hand blindly grasping until it found some purchase in her hair. Now that she was exactly where she wanted to be, there was no need to hold back, offering quick licks and sucks to outpace the sharp ache of the pin. Everywhere she focused, from Yang’s slick folds to the sensitive swell of her clit, there was an answering plea or moan, swaying between guttural and needy as the fingers tangled in red locks tightened and tugged.

It would have been easy to tease, pull up short and say something smart just to hear Yang try and choke out a reply, but that wasn’t as fun as driving her relentlessly over the edge. Ruby knew she could work Yang until her jaw was sore, drawing out orgasm after orgasm before that legendary stamina cracked, cries turning to hoarse whimpers. Another night, maybe, when they could slink upstairs after dinner and spend hours in bed until the sun crawled up, ruining yet another pair of sheets.

This was better than fixing or customizing anything. Taking apart what they had and then welding it back together again, stronger than ever— nothing could ever compare to this.

“Please—” The gasped word had a different cadence than the others, strained higher than Yang ever spoke.

“Close already?” Ruby teased, as if she couldn’t tell from the sticky heat smeared across her chin, the trembling thighs on either side of her head.

The answer came as a gasp that shredded through the syllable of  _yes_ , all the prompting Ruby needed to look back down and capture her clit between lips and tongue again, silver eyes falling shut as the world dwindled to the task of making Yang come. A few more harsh breaths filled her ears before the tight suction of her mouth broke the last bit of resistance, Yang’s muscled frame seized with release. Ruby didn’t have a chance of of keeping her still without something tying her to the bed, but she made the pleasure linger as long as she could, broad and sloppy strokes of her tongue drawing out the aftershocks, muffled by Yang with a last-minute bite into the pillow.

There was a stillness then, the chain between the pin and the rose rising with staggered breaths that were nearly silent. For a moment, Ruby thought Yang had passed out, but a brief tap of her fingers against the metallic flower, the hiss of protest that followed, proved it was just the euphoric sedation that came from being vigorously fucked into the mattress. A job well done, if she could said so herself.

“I’m going to take it out, okay?” Ruby said softly, rubbing idle circles just below where the rose was stuck.

Even though she drew out the pin with a steady hand, a drop of blood welled up in its absence, joining the faint scarlet streak that her messy fingers had left behind. Another hung on the tip of the pin like a teardrop gem, tinging the metal until an imperceptible shake of her fingers made it fall to Yang’s breast. Shaking her head to clear away the fascination, Ruby opened the clip on the cross, noting the little indentations left behind in golden skin. She set the jewelry on the bedside table with care before sliding the tie up over Yang’s head, watching as glazed-over violet eyes blinked again and again to adjust to the light.

“You might have to give me a few minutes if you’re in the mood for more.” Yang murmured, paying little mind to the flare of Aura healing the mark left by the pin. “Or a shot of adrenaline.”

The second comment was emphasized with Yang gesturing to her own chest, fingers angled like a gun.  _Pow_ _._  Ruby giggled before plastering kisses all over a sweat-soaked brow, smoothing her hands down Yang’s stomach to gentle and soothe.

“I think we can arrange one of those,” she whispered, eyes flickering to the rose on the table.

It wasn’t like Yang would go anywhere, after all.


End file.
